warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars Of The Living
}} People Reading Sign here if you are reading this! meee. interesting idea too ^^ --forever and always 07:45, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Alliances ShadowClan Leader: 'Breezestar- Small black tom with orange eyes '''Deputy: '''Ashwind- Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes '''Medicine Cat: ' Brightpelt- Light ginger tabby she-cat with a white foot and green eyes 'Warriors: ' Shadowclaw- Dark tabby tom Quickfoot- Small Dark Ginger she-cat with green eyes Darktail- Light brown tom with a black tail tip Hailheart- Grey she-cat covered in scars mostly one along her side and one along her nose, green eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Silverpaw- Silver and grey tabby with dark grey paws and tail tip, green eyes (formerly Yellowfang) Leafstep- Dark brown she-cat with orange eyes Birdwing- Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Foxfall- Ginger tom with orange eyes Mousefur- Light brown tom Deerstep- Light brown tabby she-cat Beeflight- Light Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes '''Apprentice: '''Fishpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes Duskpetal- Dark she-cat with green eyes and a white paw Petalcreek- Light tabby with yellow eyes Emberheart- Dakr ginger tabby tom with orange eyes Dewdapple- Light grey tabby with green eyes '''Apprentice '''Midnightpaw- Dark she-cat green eyes Ivypelt- Brown she-cat Eaglefall- Big light and dark brown tom Lightningclaw- dark grey tabby she-cat Doveleap- Light grey she-cat Hawkice- Light brown tom '''Apprentice: '''Goldenpaw- Bright Ginger she-cat with green eyes Lightfoot- Dark tabby she-cat with a white foot and yellow eyes '''Apprentice: '''Stormpaw- Dark and light grey she-cat with green eyes '''Queens: Doveheart- Light grey she-cat (mother to Littlekit, Briarkit and Moonkit) ThunderClan Leader: '''Ravenstar- Black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye '''Deputy: '''Leafbare- Light brown she-cat with green eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Feathersong- Silver she-cat with bgreen eyes '''Apprentice: '''Brightpaw- Light grey tom with blind blue eyes and one white paw and a white ear, (formerly Jayfeather) '''Warriors Quickspalsh- Small dark tabby she-cat Scarclaw- Light brown tom with a scar across his face Apprentice: 'Stonepaw- Light grey tom with bright blue eyes Lightcreek- Light grey she-cat with orange-yellow eyes Silverheart- Dark grey she-cat Oak pool- Big light ginger tom '''Apprentice: ' Leopardpaw- White tom with leapoard like spots and blue eyes. Deerstep- Small brown she-cat Sunfall- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Suncloud- pale ginger tom with one white paw and blue eyes Fernshadow- Black she-cat with dark green eyes '''Apprentice: '''Burnpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes Shadowclaw- Black tom with yellow eyes Flowerclaw- Light grey tom with blue eyes '''Apprentice: '''Sandpaw- Light ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, ear and paw, light green eye. '''Elders Heartbreeze- ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, once known for her fast running Eaglegaze- The old deputy, light grey tabby she-cat Runningleap- Ginger she-cat with green eyes Queens Doveroar- Light grey she-cat with green eyes (mother to: Spiderkit, Blazekit and Pinekit) Prologue I'm dead inside, following the path of the stars hoping itll lead me to the light. “Death is coming” Bluestar said nodding at the Dark Forest and down at the Clan’s territories. “Lives will be wasted and many innocent cats will join our ranks”, Tallstar said waving his long tail, at the moor and forests below them, the lake sparkling in the morning light. “ Is there really nothing we can do?” Spottedleaf said desperately. “Of course there is, another prophesy even we don't understand” Yellowfang growled. “Yellowfang is right” Bluestar said, ignoring the sarcasm of the old medicine cat’s words, “We have a prophesy”. “Give will be seven if peace will is to be kept” Tallstar said “ We have a second one”, Crookedstar said “Another one? How many do we need?” Yellowfang hissed. “Shadow, Wind, Water and Thunder with stars in their fur walk, among the living, gifted to keep the peace” Crookedstar went on ignoring Yellowfang. “We think this means StarClan cats will walk among the clan once more” Bluestar said. “I should go!” “No I should!” “I died long before you so I should!” “QUIET” Tallstar yowled, “We have already chosen”, “Yellowfang will go form ShadowClan, Jayfeather will go for ThunderClan, Crowfeather will go for WindClan and Feathertail will go for RiverClan” Bluestar said. “ShadowClan? I was a Thunderclan cat!” Yellowfang said glaring. “You were once ShadowClan” Raggedstar said glaring back. “I was ThunderClan when I died, I am ThunderClan now” Yellowfang hissed. “You will go to ShadowClan, by your former leaders orders” Bluestar hissed. “You are not my leader!” Yellowfang said lashing her tail. “Just Go!” Crooked star said impatiently, “Don't blame me when your prophesy goes wrong” Yellowfang grumbled, her version of admitting defeat. “You leave Tonight” Bluestar said before the cats of StarClan scattered. that night Feathertail, Crowfeather, Jayfeather and Yellowfang gathered around Onestar, Leopardstar and Squirrelstar, "We begin now" Leopardstad said. Feathertail stepped forward and jumped into the reflection of the Clan's territories, Jayfeather, Crowfeather and Yellowfang followed Chapter One: ThunderClan Listening to my heart's song, listening to those whispers '' ''Across the Four Clans four kits were born.... Soft voices welcomed the young kit to the word, and soft fur pressed against his face, it was strange to try and understand what was happening. Another kit was next to him and it was wailing loudly, "Brightkit, that's his name, Brightkit and his sister, Burnkit because she will burn bright" a soft voice spoke. The newly named Brightkit shivered and fell into the deep void of sleep, his sleep was dreamless, perhaps for the first and last time in his life. six moons later Brightkit pounced on Burnkit telli his sister's position from the sound of his sister's heavy breathing "Caught you" he purred leaping away. "A true warrior doesn't gloat over victory" Burnkit meowed "A true warrior fights with claws not words" Brightkit replied "A true warrior doesn't argue with littermates" Bright kit replied. "A true warrior-" Burnkit start but they had both run out of insults. "A true warrior learns from their clanmates" a new voice replied, well not new too the kits. After all Feathersong was one of the most well know and respected members of the clan- the medicine cat. "And his mentor" Flowerclaw said as she passed "After all soon you'll have one" Brightkit and Burnkit nodded in excitement. "Not warriors yet" Ravenstar said "Though I'll hold your apprentice ceramonies soon" the leader said thoughtfully. Brightkit felt a spark of worry ignite how can a blind cat be a warrior? ''He asked himself before catching the scent of herbs from Feathersong's pelt. ''There are other paths then the path of the warriors ''a strange voice said and the scent of herbs wrapped around him, this time not from Feathersong. ''Tread the path of the stars with me, ''the voice said before the scent disappeared, and Brightkit wondered if anything had happened at all. "Can one of you troublemakers help me? It'll keep you out of the way" Feathersong's voice interrupted Brightkit's thoughts. "I'll help" Brightkit said almost without thinking "good, you can leave your sister to terrorise the poor elders" Ravenstar joked. While Burnkit ran over to Eaglegaze, Heartbreeze and Runningleap, Brightkit followed Feathersong to the medicine cat den. *** Brightkit poked the herb under her paw, ''that's coltsfoot ''the voice whispered again ''for aches, sprains and broken bones ''it continued. Placing the herb in a pile of plants that look identical to it Brught,it turned to the next one ''burdock root for rat bites ''Brightkit thought her mind flashing back to Feathersong's earlier lesson. "This is for rat bite?" Brightkit asked poking the herb as the voice seemed to have gone quiet "Correct" Featherosng praised purring gently. Brightkit's day continued like that, sorting herbs and occasionally the voice whispering to him and Feahtersong helping his attempts at being a medicine cat. Chapter Two: WindClan ''I'm listening but they aren't, I hear voices but my heart is still singing, singing it's song...